Perfect Present
by toxicwhales
Summary: Juan struggles to find a birthday gift for his over-affectionate boyfriend, Yong Soo. Canon/OC pairing South Korea x Male!Philippines


**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS BOY X BOY, LANGUAGE AND SUGGESTIVE YAOI!**Yaoi means boy sex, yo.

* * *

"Waifu~!"

"Let GO of me!"

"But Waifu~!"

"W-watch your hands! And stop calling me that! I AM A MAN!"

Juan looked down at Yong Soo, who was currently on his knees, clinging to his waist, his lips puckered for a kiss. His cheeks heated up every time he nuzzled his nose into the Filipino's side. It didn't help that he was still embarrassed about his nickname that Yong Soo had given him. Juan gave a few more futile attempts at breaking free from the young Korean before letting out a frustrated sigh. He was used to the affection he received from the guy, cause hell, that was just him. In fact, Juan loved hugs and kisses on the cheek. What bothered him was their relationship status change. Now that they were "official", Juan was fully aware that Yong Soo's intentions weren't so friendly and innocent anymore.

"Kori~!" He whined. "Let go of me!"

"Not until Waifu gives Hubby a kiss!"

"I'm not kissing you!"

Yong Soo stood up to look Juan in the eye, his puckered lips turning into a pout. "Why not?"

Damn it. That pout was really cute. He was probably doing that on purpose. Well played, Yong Soo. Well played.

"J-just cause!"

"Come on~! We've been dating for months! Just one little peck! Please? For your adorable _boyfriend_."

Shit. He said the B-word.

Yong Soo proceeded to wrap his arms around Juan again, to which the latter instantly turned around in embarrassment.

"N-no! Stop that!"

"Piri~."

"No!"

"Aw, come on!"

"G-go kiss your stuffed animals!"

Yong Soo put his hand over his chest in offense. "I do not kiss my stuff animals!"

"Then why do the seams near their mouths always come undone?"

"T-they weren't made in Korea! That's why!"

"Yeah right!"

"Well-no! Don't change the subject! Kiss me!"

"No way! A-anyways, I have to go to work! I-I'll see you later!"

Before Yong Soo could say anything else, Juan had already dashed out of the room. He puffed his cheeks. So close. So close.

* * *

"Philippines! I need you to take a look at these." His boss told him, handing over yet another stack of papers. "Don't worry, I think this is the last of them."

Juan smiled tiredly at the documents. Oh well, once he was done with all the work, he had the rest of the month off. Sighing, Juan took a sip of his coffee and threw a glance at his calendar.

August 14, 2013.

The next thing he knew, the coffee that was in his mouth a few moments ago was all over his desk. Did he read that right? August the fourteenth? Juan frantically grabbed his desktop calendar, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him again. When he saw that his eyes were indeed correct, he literally screamed. Which seemed to catch a lot of attention from everyone else. Ignoring everyone else's stares, Juan tossed the calendar to the side and gripped his hair. He was so screwed! How could he have forgotten? How could he have forgotten that Yong Soo's birthday was tomorrow?

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…"

What were they going to do? What was he going to get him? How did he forget in the first place?

"Aw man, I'm the worst!"

Snatching his pen, Juan went through the papers as quickly as he could, finishing the remaining stack of papers in less than half an hour.

"Finally!" He grabbed his things and dumped them in his bag, hurrying out of the office without even dismissing himself.

* * *

Present. Present. Present. What present would he get for Yong Soo? Juan strode down the street downtown, his eyes hastily searching through stores and stands. A drama? An anime? Or a videogame? Oh yes! A videogame! Yong Soo loved videogames! And Juan knew just where to get them.

"Hey Japan!" Juan shouted happily as he ran into his friend's videogame shop and hugged him from behind. The Japanese man stiffened before recognizing the familiar voice.

"Gah! Oh _Piripin_, it's just you." Japan sighed in relief. He turned to look at Juan with disapproving eyes. "How many times have told you not to surprise me like that?" He scolded.

"Sorry Japan, I forgot." Juan replied with a chuckle. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you!"

"_Hai_?"

"I'm looking for a present for Kori! What are some suggestions on a new videogame at your place?"

"A new videogame?" Kiku thought about it hard as he stroked his chin. He walked into one of the aisles with Juan following close behind, pulling out a dark case with a red "V". "Armored Core: Verdict Day. I think Korea-san would like this one. It has robots."

"Oh?" Juan took the case from him, skimming over the preview on the back. "Is this game even released yet?"

"No."

"Then how did you-"

"I have my ways, Piripin-san."

"Okay then…"

* * *

Juan smiled in triumph as he held the bag that contained his birthday gift for Yong Soo. Speaking of which, his phone rang, Yong Soo's face appearing on the screen.

"Hey Kori! What's up?" Juan said cheerfully.

"Yo Piri! You have to come over and play this new game I got!" Yong Soo's voice oozed with enthusiasm and excitement.

"Uh, sure! What game?"

"Armored Core: Verdict Day! It's not even out yet, but I got it from this guy I know! Oh man, you have to play it with me! It has robots!"

"…"

"Piri?"

"Oh! I just remembered! I still have to do some errands for my boss! Okay bye!" Juan ended the call, shifting his gaze over to his gift.

"Damn it!"

* * *

This one was definitely the best present. This gift was not something Yong Soo would get for himself first. Well, unless if he suddenly decided that he would cook all of his favorite desserts and a persimmon cake. It took him the rest of the day to make everything, the sun was now setting in the west. Juan's apron was covered in flour, proving his hard work. It was all worth it.

"Let's see… _Hodo Kwaja_, check… _Yakwa_, check… _KkwaBaeGi DoNeoCheu_, check… _Danpatbbang_, check... _Tteok_, check… and persimmon cake, check!"

Juan stood proudly before the delicious desserts that he'd made himself. He was especially happy with the tteok, sticky, bright colored dough which he'd painstakingly crafted into flowers. Now all that was left was to ice the cake.

With a steady hand, Juan dragged the spatula across the bread-like dessert, smoothly spreading the vanilla icing. With his pastry bag, he squeezed the red and blue frosting onto the cake, creating a nice, ornate icing trim. Juan smiled down at the neatly decorated cake. Now for the words. Juan carefully drew the message in cursive writing, making sure that the icing didn't stray from its path.

Happy Birthday-

_Knock. Knock._

"I'm coming!"

Juan put down the bag of icing and wiped his hands with a towel before approaching and opening the door. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Arthur, Francis and Alfred were at his doorstep. Well, only for a few moments because they were all arguing with each other.

"Oh! Hello! How can I help you?" Juan said with a welcoming smile. "Won't you come in?"

Arthur snapped out of his rant and lecturing when he heard the cheerful voice. "Ah, yes. Philippines. No that isn't necessary. I'm just here to hand these papers to you."

"Oh, okay! Well, why are France and America here? Are you sure you don't want to come inside?"

"No it's fine, I'm just here to drop these off. I'm sorry I couldn't hand these to you while you were working, things are a little hectic right now. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Oh no! It's fine, I understand. Don't get too stressed England."

"Aha yes. And these two here, decided to tag along when I told them I was going to your place." Arthur said with an angry glance to a Frenchman beside him.

"Ohonhonhonhon~! I just wanted to see _mon petit chaton mignon_~!" Francis laughed lightly with a wink as he took Juan's hand in his own, pulling him closer. "This is such a rare chance! Your older brothers never let me go anywhere near you!"

"O-oh really?" Juan replied with a small smile and a blush. "Which ones?"

"Oh, you know, _Espagne_, _le Mexique_, _L'Indonésie_, _le Malaisie_… They're so brutal! I see you almost every day and yet every time I try to get close to you they just appear out of nowhere and drag you off! Ah~, it's so painful knowing that we can never be. But then again, they say forbidden love is the sweetest love of them all~!"

Juan knew not to take all these words to heart. It was just common sense. But he couldn't help but blush when Francis said them. He chuckled lightly and pried his hands from Francis'.

"France, you should know that I'm already with someone else." Juan said politely with a pleasant smile. He was lucky that Yong Soo wasn't here at the moment. He was a pretty happy go lucky guy but he also happened to be the jealous type. Juan still remembered the time Francis blew him a kiss in front of Yong Soo. He wouldn't let go of him for a week. Literally.

"The more to be upset about!" Francis pouted. "It's a shame that Korea already owns that bewitching smile of yours!" He cooed as he gently tapped Juan's nose with his finger. The latter blushed and smiled once more.

"Alright, alright! That's enough! France, don't you think it's wrong to chat up someone else's boyfriend?" Arthur interrupted, obviously irritated with being the third wheel.

"Oh England~! If you were jealous, you could have just said so!" Francis teased, leaning over to the shorter blond and playfully pinching his cheek.

"As if I'd be jealous, frog!"

"You're always so cranky when I talk to others!"

"You don't talk to them, you wanker! You flirt with them!"

"And you have a problem with that?"

"N-no! It's just embarrassing! Especially when the person is already with someone!"

"Ah, but Philippines knows I'm just playing around! Right?"

Juan laughed lightly at their petty argument, only to notice that there was one participant short. He looked around curiously for the third blond, who was usually so much louder.

"Where did America go?"

The two Europeans stopped shouting and looked over to Juan.

"Eh? America?" Arthur glanced around. Alfred was indeed missing. "Hey America! Where are you?"

"I'm ova herr!" a muffled voice said from inside Juan's house.

The three rushed inside into the kitchen where Alfred's voice came from. Juan's jaw almost dropped to the floor. America sat on a stool next to the counter, finishing off what seemed to be the remainders of the birthday cake.

"Dude! Awesome cake and other sweet stuff that I don't the names of!" Alfred said happily, icing and crumbs smothered all around his mouth. "I mean, it's a little late for my birthday, but that's okay!"

Juan was still frozen in shock.

"You git! That wasn't for you!" Arthur shouted angrily. "That was for Korea! Wasn't it, Philippines?"

"U-uh yeah…"His eyes dropped to the tiled floor, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

Sensing Juan's upcoming distress, Arthur whipped his head furiously to the stuffed American. "What were you thinking? Just barging into someone's home and eating the first thing you could find? Can you even guess how much time Philippines might have put into making all of that?" He scolded.

"S-sorry, I didn't know…" Alfred said apologetically.

"You never know, do you? You never think before do!"

"T-that's not true! Look, it was a mistake!"

"It is true! It's always like this! You know, this might be even interfere with their relationship!"

That was it. "It's okay, England." Juan interrupted. He turned to Alfred. "It's fine. I'll just… get something else for Korea."

"B-but Phili…" Alfred trailed off.

"It's okay. Really."

The two blonds glanced at each other hesitantly, before turning to walk out the door. Juan sent the two a reassuring smile.

"I'm really sorry, Philippines." Alfred frowned.

"We'll make it up to you somehow, Philippines." Arthur said before he closed the door.

A sigh escaped the young teen's lips. He dragged himself over to the couch, plopping onto the cushions. Juan scoured his brain for anything else that he could give to Yong Soo. He slumped. What was he supposed to give to someone who already had everything?

_This might be even interfere with their relationship!_

"Kori's totally going to hate me…"

"Oh, I'm sure he won't."

Juan almost fell off the sofa at the Frenchman's voice.

"F-France? What are you still doing here? Haven't you left already?" Juan asked, still surprised.

"_Non_, I was going to leave with them, but I had to go to _les toilettes_ first." Francis sat down next to the younger man. "But now that I see you like this, I feel I must do something."

"Kori is gonna hate me. I'm the worst boyfriend ever." Juan didn't mean to let the B-word out, it just happened.

The blond wrapped his arm around the Filipino's shoulders comfortingly. "He would never hate you. Especially when you care about him this much."

"B-but… I don't have a present for him. I don't know what to do for him. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I can't even give him something to celebrate his birthday?" Juan said. Tears stung in his eyes. "What am I supposed to give him? I can't buy him anything that he doesn't already have."

"A present?" Francis thought it over intently. He looked over to Juan again. "Who said you had to buy something for it to be a present?"

"Huh?"

The Frenchman chuckled. "A present doesn't come from your money. It comes from your heart."

"B-but…"

"_Mon petit chaton_, don't think about what to give him with your brain, think about it with your heart." He said, tapping Juan's chest where his heart was. "It can be as little as a birthday card. As long as it is filled with love, it can be as valuable as the Hope Diamond."

Juan held his chin, deep in thought. Francis smiled, waiting patiently for the younger nation to figure it out. He was curious to know what Juan was thinking though, because a blush seemed to spread across his face.

"Philippines?"

"I think I got it."

Juan stood abruptly, with Francis doing so close afterwards. "You know what you're going to give him, Philippines?" Francis asked.

"Yes. I know." Juan answered, a blush on his face. "I-It's a little risky for me, but… I know it's perfect." He happily turned to Francis, hugging the Frenchman without hesitation. He was a little taken aback, but he enjoyed it of course. Francis would never turn away from affection.

"Thank you, France! I don't know how you did it, but thank you! How can I ever repay you?"

Francis chuckled lightly at the adorable nation. "Oh Philippines, it's nothing at all. Paris is the city of love after all~! And all you have to do to repay me is to grant me that lovely smile of yours~!" He cooed, swiftly pinching Juan's cheek. Juan laughed.

* * *

"Wow~! That party America threw for me was awesome!" Yong Soo chattered. "He was acting kind of weird though, always giving me food and stuff…"

"Uh-huh." Juan internally smiled. When Arthur said that they'd make it up to him, they didn't lie. Alfred ended up throwing a big party at his house, hiring a few bands and a DJ, Arthur invited practically all the countries in the world and built a dance floor and a waterslide, and France took care of everything food and drink related, even baking an seventeen layered cake. All last minute.

"So what now?" Yong Soo looked over to Juan, who insisted that he walk him home. He said that his present for him was a surprise, and that he wouldn't give it to him until they were at his place, so it had to be pretty big.

"Hm~. Didn't you say before that there was a new drama that just came out?" Juan asked.

"Oh yeah! Okay! Let's get back to my place and watch it!" Yong Soo said excitedly. "And then we can open your present!"

"Mhm."

Juan sent a few inconspicuous glances to the taller Asian, slipping his hand into Yong Soo's. The Korean's head whipped over to look at Juan, whose eyes were glued to the sidewalk, his cheeks tinting a light pink. He smiled, tightening his grip on the other's hand.

* * *

"Oh my god, that guy is so stupid~!" Yong Soo laughed, pointing at the television.

Juan laughed quietly along with him. The two sat Yong Soo's couch back at his apartment, watching a new Korean drama.

"I'll get the popcorn." Juan said simply, sitting up and walking over to the kitchen.

Yong Soo frowned. Juan had been acting different today. Was there something wrong? He was pretty quiet after the party, he wasn't sure if Juan wanted to talk about it. Did it have something to do with their relationship? He hoped not. Juan walked back over to the couch, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. With Yong Soo's eyes glued to him, he put the bowl on the coffee table, and sat back down onto the couch. He pulled his legs up to his chest, leaning his head on Yong Soo's shoulder.

"P-Piri?" Yong Soo flushed.

* * *

Okay, this was bothering him a lot now. Juan was acting really weird. First he holds his hand willingly, leans on his shoulder, and now he was being nervous and twitchy. Hell, Yong Soo wasn't even watching the drama anymore.

"Piri? Are you okay?"

Juan looked up at Yong Soo blankly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't really look fine to me."

Juan blinked. "I don't?"

"Well no. You've been acting all weird." Yong Soo pulled away from their comfortable position and turned so that they were face to face. He stared at his face attentively, trying to catch any clue. "Is there something wrong? You can tell me."

Juan's cheeks began to heat up at his intense gaze. He broke the gaze to look down at his jeans.

_A present doesn't come from your money. It comes from your heart.  
__  
__It can be as little as a birthday card. As long as it is filled with love, it can be as valuable as the Hope Diamond._

"Your present." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I-I think I'll give you your present."

Yong Soo sighed in relief, a few chuckles following after. "That was what was bothering you? You know, if you're afraid that I won't like it, then don't worry, I'll love anything that you give me-"

Yong Soo was interrupted by Juan's lips pressed to his. His eyes widened in surprise. Juan was… kissing him? He attempted to look into his boyfriend's eyes for an answer, but his eyes were shut tightly, his cheeks almost as red as Antonio's tomatoes. He had to admit, he looked really cute. Yong Soo smiled and closed his eyes. But just as he started to kiss back, Juan pulled away.

"Piri?"

"Just this once."

"What?"

"Just this once. I-I'll… for tonight, I-I'll…" Juan nuzzled his face into the crook his neck embarrassedly. "I'll be your Waifu…"

Yong Soo's eyes widened in surprise. "P-Piri?" He could practically feel the heat emanating off of Juan's face.

"J-just for tonight… I'll be a good Waifu." Juan pulled back and looked into Yong Soo's eyes. "I'll listen to whatever my Hubby says."

"Piri…" Yong Soo could not believe it. Juan was finally going to let him display the affection he'd always harbored for him? He gazed down at his flustered boyfriend, who was clearly having a hard time looking at him in the eye. He laughed.

"K-Kori?" Juan asked, startled.

"Finally…"

"Kori?"

"I… finally get to show you how much I love you."

If it was even possible, Juan's blush darkened. "K-Kori-WAH!"  
Yong Soo scooped him up from the couch and carried him bridal style down the hall towards his bedroom. Ignoring Juan's protests, he kicked the door open and tossed him onto the bed. Springs squeaked as he bounced a bit from the fall, more so when Yong Soo climbed in and pinned him down.

"K-Kori I-"

Yong Soo put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Don't worry, Juan. I'll be gentle." He brought his soon to be lover's fingers up to his face, kissing them. "Please. Call me by my name."

Juan flinched when he heard his human name. But at the same time, something sparked. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him close until their lips touched. His voice had been reduced to a breathy whisper.

"Happy Birthday… Yong Soo…"

Yong Soo groaned in return, crashing his lips onto Juan's, pulling him into a heated kiss.

* * *

Juan woke to the sunlight prying past the blinds and warming his face. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, stopping to notice that he wasn't in his bedroom. He attempted to sit up, but there seemed to be something binding him. Turning his head, he was met with Yong Soo's sleeping face. His arms were wrapped around Juan's bare torso, their legs entangled. He smiled. For once, Yong Soo looked peaceful. His choppy black hair fell into his eyes and across his forehead, and his lips were slightly parted. Even his curl had a cute sleeping face on it. Juan brought his hand up to his lover's face, his fingers ever so gently tracing his cheekbones, forehead, nose, and lips. He withdrew his hand when he heard a groan. He watched as Yong Soo's eyes fluttered open. His dark brown eyes met Juan's golden brown ones. Upon seeing him, a smile made its way onto his face. He pulled him into a hug, burying his face into Juan's dark brownish hair. He smelt like mangoes and soap. Or maybe soapy mangoes. Mango soap? He didn't care.

"Good morning." Yong Soo mumbled into his hair.

Juan chuckled, nuzzling his face into his chest. "Morning."

They laid there in each other's arms in blissful silence, until Yong Soo shifted so that their foreheads were touching. Their eyes gazed at each other lovingly.

"You were so cute last night… I never knew you could have aegyo."

Juan blushed. "W-whatever!" He sat up and stretched, pushing Yong Soo's arm to the side. The latter laughed in return, sitting up as well.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"D-don't expect me to act like that all the time, got it?"

"I know, I know." He leaned in to kiss his forehead. "Thank you, Juan. That was the best present I'd ever gotten."

Yong Soo chuckled and began to shower his face with butterfly kisses. However when he leaned in to kiss his lips, Juan pulled away. He frowned.

"What is it?"

Juan smirked and got up from the bed, picking up his boxers and pants from the floor. "Brush your teeth first, Mr. Morning Breath."

"Can I make out with you after?"

"…"

"… What kind of question is that?"

"A sexy one~."

Oh god.

The End.

* * *

**Translations** (I know some of these are obvious, but you never know!)

Japanese:  
_Piripin_ - Philippines  
_Hai -_ Yes

French:  
_L'Espagne_ - Spain  
_Le Mexique_ - Mexico  
_L'Indonésie_ - Indonesia  
_Le Malaisie_ - Malaysia  
_Les toilettes_ - The toilets (duh)  
_Mon petit chaton mignon_ - My cute little kitten  
_Mon petit chaton_ - My little kitten

Korean:

_Aegyo_ - Noun, the act of being cute.

**Korean Foods** (Links to Pics):  
Hodo Kwaja: . /_24S4Eion3Go/TGnod-eJ0QI/AAAAAAAACiE/plKl-sYcDTI/ s400/IMG_  
Yakwa: /wp-content/files_mf/jjlee_  
KkwaBaeGi DoNeoCheu: /wp-content/uploads/2010/08/twist_donut_  
Danpatbbang: /wp-content/uploads/2012/01/red_bean_paste_bread_  
Tteok: luuux-original-files/bookmarklet_uploaded/tumblr_l jm7b752FZ1qijkmdo1_  
Persimmon Cake (not exclusive to Korea): /photos/Persimmon_


End file.
